Vattyn
by Mimi2345
Summary: So, this is my first time ever publishing anything. If you decide to read it, thank you! Vattyn a half-elven sea elf delves into a temple, which she had recently discovered. Understanding the abilities her class gives her to give some context to what she uses in the story Vattyn is a 4th level Champion Fighter She multi-classes during the story. She has actor feat 18 Charisma


Vattyn affixed her eyes on the Sahuagin dummy. Remembering the many weak points of the beast, deciding on one just beneath its gills. With a steady breath, she aimed and began her throw. Swing and release. As the trident coursed through the water leaving a trail of bubbles, Vattyn cursed under her breath. Already knowing she would miss her mark. As the trident clattered to the floor she decided to call it a day. With a sigh, she began to clear the dozens of tridents that hadn't hit their marks but also the few that had. Vattyn dreaded telling her mother she wasn't making any progress fixing her miserable aim. Shaking the thought she dimed the coral lights leaving the room as she'd found it. Making her way towards the changing room switching her training fatigues into a set of studded leather armour, keeping her long white hair in a tight bun. With her armour, shield and trident she began her long trek through the city. Coursing through the city was always such a wonder. Looking at the several reef structures lit by natural lights from the different kinds of creatures living down here. Vattyn was making her way towards the outskirt of the city, towards her usual retreat. As she walked towards the checkpoint protecting the city from the rest of the sea. She put on a smile and recited her usual lines, making up another story. She'd memorised the shifts so she wasn't surprised to find the old guard Kurt at his usual post. When he noticed her, his eyes lit up "You going out for more inspiration?" "Yes," I replied with a bright voice, "I'm just adding the finishing touches to my book. Would it be alright for me to head out of the city? I'd really like to spend some more time in the coral reefs!" His brow furrowed but it quickly lost its tension. "Of course, but only if you promise to be back before night is declared." "It's a promise!" Vattyn smiled.

Shaking off the last traces of deceit. Vattyn swam towards the ruins on the outskirts of the reef. Relishing in the idea of exploring the new areas she had uncovered the last time she was out. Using the map she'd scribed to guide her way. Vattyn found herself at the arcane lock, which would lead into an unexplored part of the old temple. Tracing the arcane runes, recognizing the primordial language. She made quick work of the ancient lock. As the doors swung inwards bubbles escaped, equalizing the pressure within the temple with the rest of the ocean. Brandishing her trident and shield, Vattyn moved into the ruins. Making her way carefully through the unknown passageway Vattyn found herself in a larger cavern. As soon as she entered the hollow, Vattyn spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. A giant seahorse feeding and the reef shark stalking it. Waiting until the moment just before the kill. She threw her trident striking the shark down. "Ironic," Vattyn said to no one in particular. "Ironic indeed." A voice in gruff Sahuagin said behind her. Vattyn barely had time to gasp before claws racked her back. Kicking away, Vattyn made the quick decision to leave her trident, propelling herself towards the closest exit. "I'll find you, no matter how far you go." the voice taunted behind her. After a while, Vattyn began panicking as she realised that she had lost her way. The lumbering of the beast at a steady pace behind her. "Left, Right, Left, Forward, Right." The voice in her head guided. Trying to retrace her steps she ended up in a large cathedral-like room with pillars, stretching up to the roof up and with benches all turned towards an altar-like structure, which had an ornate trident, giving off faint purplish light. Realising that the only way out of the room was the corridor she just came from, she made her way towards the trident. As she grabbed the trident she felt a burst of energy surge through her. Turning around, Vattyn saw the creature in the doorway. As it began to charge, Vattyn took a deep breath, focusing on the beast's weak point. She threw the trident. The creature stopped in its track, the flaring pain from the scratch on her back subsided with the monster's death. While Vattyn had left prepared for combat and had undergone training for it during the better time of her life. She hadn't been ready for such a close encounter. So, in this moment of respite, as some of her wounds mended and the Sahuagin laid dead on the floor, only manifesting in the occasional tear. She began making her way back home.

The dreams Vattyn had that night were strange. Voices speaking about Iber. And the end of an age. Once she woke Vattyn felt a strange sense of apprehension. She hadn't spoken to anyone about last night, she quickly weighed speaking to her mother but quickly dismissed the thought. If Vattyn could get her wish, yesterday had never happened. She would put her side ventures on hold, for now. She quickly changed into her training fatigues noticing the scars, left from the claws, still on her back. She headed towards morning target practice.

Arriving at the all familiar room, she began setting her target up. Vattyn mussed about last evening's events, wishing that she could always hit her mark. As she picked up the trident from its rack. It felt strange, the trident seemed more balanced in her hand? Once she'd completed her stretching and other preparations. She focused on the targets weak point, the same one as yesterday. As she began to swing. she felt the same surge of energy she had felt back in the temple. As she watched the trident strike its target, a smile was already tugging at her face.


End file.
